


Unexpected

by annihilated_nights



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annihilated_nights/pseuds/annihilated_nights
Summary: Jack and David didn't expect to run into a dog on their walk back to the Jacobs'. They didn't expect much of anything after that either.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly, David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Kudos: 21





	Unexpected

It had been getting darker earlier, as winter was just around the corner. Jack started insisting to walk David home after working, almost every night it seemed now. Of course, David didn’t mind, actually, he preferred it. It wasn’t too much of a surprise that David had begun to develop feelings for his friend. Of course, no one knew that; at least not for sure. But David sure did, he just hoped Jack didn’t feel the opposite.

  
“You did good today Davey, I’m proud of you,” Jack said with an arm around his shoulder as they made their way to the Jacobs’ Household.

  
David smiled at the comment, “You know I couldn’t have done it without you, Jack.”

  
Jack let out a chuckle before taking his cowboy hat from behind him and fixing it onto his head, crooked of course, “Yeah, I guess I’m pretty good, huh?”

  
David rolled his eyes before pulling the boy’s hat down in front of his eyes. “Pretty good at improving the truth.”

  
Jack stopped to adjust his hat back into place, he just looked at David for a moment after that.

  
“What?” David stopped to see Jack with a small smile on his face.

  
“You really are somethin’, Davey.”

  
David smiled and hoped the night hid the redness in his complexion.

  
Not a moment later, a crashing noise came from about ten yards away, causing both of the boys to jump.

  
Jack took David by the arm to a nearby alley and pulled him close. Once he seemed sure they were well hidden, he peeked his head out to see what the commotion was.

  
David craned his neck to do the same but Jack nudged his head to face him again, shaking his head as if to insist he could look for him.

  
“Jack what are you-”

  
Jack leaned forward and cupped his hand over David’s mouth. “Shhh…”

  
It was only then David realized how close Jack was to him, it reminded him of a similar situation that occurred a couple of months ago.

  
Something shoved its’ way in between the boys before David could protest.

  
“What in the-” Jack started. But before he could finish the figure revealed itself and leaned a floppy ear on his leg.

  
“It’s just a dog Jack.”

“Well, what’s he doin’ out here this time a night?” Jack asked with a grin.

  
“I don’t know,” David whispered as he reached down to pet the animals’ fleecy brown and white fur.

  
A man with a loop and pole came running from across the street, looking left and right, most likely for the dog.

  
“Do you think he’s looking for him?” David whispered.

  
“Oh yeah, that guy’s like the Snyder of dog catchers, I’ve seen em’ around,” Jack said.

  
“Why don’t we take him back to my place?” David suggested.

  
“Oh yeah, your ma’s gonna be real thrilled about that,” Jack rolled his eyes.

  
David looked down at the dog’s big brown eyes, they were desperate and tired of running. It reminded him of Jack during the strike.

  
“That’s okay, he needs a place to rest Jack,” he looked back at him as he said it and Jack seemed to understand what he meant.

  
Once the boys made sure the man was gone, they continued the walk back to David’s, the dog following close behind.

  
“Jack…”

  
“Yeah?”

  
“I don’t want you to leave,” David said as they continued walking.

“Where would I be leavin’ Dave?” He asked, cocking his head.

  
“I know you’re still planning on going to Santa Fe… and that’s okay. I just… you know-”

  
“I’m not leavin’ you, Davey. Maybe I’ll visit someday, but I ain’t gonna leave you.”

  
“What? But Santa Fe is your dream!” David exclaimed.

  
Of course, David would miss Jack. Hell, he would rather die than never see him again. But he wants Jack to follow whatever path he chooses. Whether he’s involved or not.

  
“Was.”

  
“What?”

  
“Santa Fe was my dream.”

  
“Well, what’s your new one?” David asked after a moment.

“Staying here. With you… and the boys a’ course,” he added.

  
Soon the three arrived at The Jacobs’ doorstep, it was almost routine for Jack to accompany David at the door nowadays.

  
“David- What’s this?” Esther asked as soon as he opened the door.

  
“That’s just Jack ma’,” David replied with a smirk.

  
“Don’t be smart with me, you didn’t leave with a dog this morning.”

  
“We found him in an alley on the way back, I couldn’t just leave him,” David said.

  
“He is awfully cute… Alright, he can stay, for now.” She let out a sigh before smiling at Jack, “Hello Jack.”

“Good evening Mrs. Jacobs’,” Jack replied.

  
David looked up to see Les asleep on the bed across the room. He had to come home earlier than him and Jack since it got dark earlier this time of year.

  
“Who’s this?” Mayer asked as he entered the room, crouching down to the dog’s level.

  
“David brought him home. Although I have no idea why,” Esther said.

  
The dog sat politely, wagging his tail happily as his tongue lolled out.

  
“That’s alright, we could use someone like him around here,” Mayer said, standing up again.

  
“Well, I think I should get back to the Lodge House before they close up for the night,” Jack let out a sigh before taking a step backward towards the door.

  
“Jack you can’t go out there this time of night. Please, stay the night tonight. I’m sure the other boys are already asleep by now,” Esther insisted.

  
Jack looked at David for approval, of course, David nodded. If it were up to him, Jack would stay here more often. But he likes being spontaneous so often times David has to be flexible.

  
“Alright. Just for tonight though,” Jack sighed, David could tell it wasn’t hard for him to say yes, though he tried his best to act like it.

  
About half an hour later, everyone was in bed except for Jack and David.

  
“We should probably go to sleep. We need to get up early,” David said.

  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Jack replied as he took a pillow and set it on the floor.

  
“Jack, it’s too cold down there,” David said.

  
“Aw come on Dave-” Jack began to protest.

  
“Just sleep with me, I don’t mind.”

  
The other boy let out a sigh before settling himself onto the bed.

  
David sat beside him before patting the end of the bed, motioning for his new pet to join them. He obliged and jumped onto the bed with minimal effort.

  
“Goodnight Jack,” David said once he turned out the light.

  
“Night Dave.”


End file.
